


Double-Edged Man

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi likes choosing Howard's underclothes and Howard likes wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Edged Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's wrong with me. This idea came into my head and I couldn't not write it. So here it is, in all it's porny glory. *sighs*

Howard's mouth went dry when he saw the lingerie on the bed: white silk panties trimmed with lace and matching stockings. He ran his fingers over the underthings, shuddering slightly, his cock growing half hard as he contemplated what they'd feel like against his skin. Of course Obi chose today for this; it was the last day of a three-day Board of Directors meeting. All that was left to talk about was inconsequential. 

He could chose not to wear them, it was *always* his choice—Obi liked it that way—but there'd be consequences if he didn't. Last time, Howard had been bent over his desk and spanked until his ass was bright red. CEO of Stark Industries or not, he was Obi's sub, and Obi was a harsh taskmaster.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was worth testing Obi's limits, if it was worth a spanking, then picked up the panties.

***** 

At one minute until eight, Howard stood in the middle of this office, chin raised, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently for Obi to appear for inspection. He tried not to wiggle his hips, but it wasn't easy. The silk of the panties felt wonderful against his hard cock, sliding across it luxuriously every time he moved. By the end of the day, the panties would be soaked from his precome, if Obi didn't take him in hand first. He bit back a moan at the thought. He forced himself to breathe calmly, evenly. It would do no good to get too excited now. He was just taking his second deep breath, when the door opened. 

Obi stepped into the room and smiled, his eyes raking over Howard's body possessively. "Good boy," he said, amusement coloring his voice. He left the door open as he walked towards Howard, but then he always did. He liked having an audience and Howard's secretary would do just fine. He stopped right in front of Howard, removed the collar from around Howard's neck, and stuffed it in his pocket. He curled a hand around Howard's nape. "One of these days, I'm gonna make you wear your collar all day. Let everyone see that you're my baby." He stroked his fingers under Howard's collar. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Wouldn't that be nice? Show the world that Howard Stark is mine."

"Obi, please." Howard shivered, his face growing hot, his cock twitching in his pants. 

Obi chuckled softly and dropped his hands to Howard's belt. "Are you wearing what I set out for you, baby?" 

Howard nodded, but Obi undid his pants and slipped a hand in anyway. He moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily.

"I knew you'd like them, baby." Obi rubbed him. God, you've soaked them already. Why are you such a filthy slut?"

He shook his head, panting and writhing against Obi's touch.

"Do you want to cream your panties, baby?" Ob smiled and it was all teeth.

He knew what he should say, but when he opened his mouth, all he could do was beg. "God, please. Please, let me come. Please let me cream my panties. I'll be good the rest of the day, I promise. I swear!"

Of course, Obi didn't let Howard come. Instead, he pulled his hand out of Howard's pants, zipped and buttoned them right up, and buckled the belt. "You'd better think saintly thoughts, baby. It won't do to have you walking into the meeting room like that."

Howard clenched his hands. "Yes, sir."

***** 

He managed fine during the morning session. Yes, O'Leary commented that Howard looked a bit flushed, but that was the only comment he received. So it was fine. He didn't spend all morning squirming in his seat, the wet spot on the front of his pants was negligible, and they were breaking for lunch. He was in the clear. Then he received a text from Obi.

It read, "Tell the others you have a lunch meeting. Go to your office, eat your salad and drink two bottles of water, then take out the vibrating butt plug out of your bottom left hand drawer. Before you come back, put it in and turn it on. Lowest setting."

Howard closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You alright, Howard?" Obi asked, the model of a concerned dom. 

"Fine," he said, smiling. "I just forgot that I have a lunch meeting today. Unfortunately, I can't get out of it."

"That's too bad." Obi touched his knee. "Maybe next time."

***** 

Howard didn't look in his drawer until after he'd finished his lunch and checked his email. And when he finally did pull it open, he whimpered softly. It was one of the bigger plugs in Obi's arsenal. It was the one Obi used to really stretch out Howard, get him ready for a marathon session of fucking.

He used a generous amount of lube, then rocked it slowly into his body, inserting it inch by agonizing inch, until it was fully seated in his body. Then he gave himself a few minutes, panting harshly and moaning as his asshole spasmed around the bulk. He thought about the worst, most disgusting things to get his body under some control. Obi wouldn't be happy if he came. When he'd managed to move back from the edge, he turned it on. 

He cried out and gripped the edge of his desk, struggling against the urge to thrust his hips and clench around the toy. 

Dead bodies, he thought. Ambrose Osborne in diapers. *Polyester*. 

***** 

The trek from his office to the boardroom was torture. He had to stop every few steps and brace himself against the wall and try to stave off orgasm. No one bothered him, thank god. He wasn't sure what would have happened if someone had touched him.

By the time he got to the room, the front of his pants were soaked through and he was obviously aroused. He carefully sat in his chair, stifling a groan, and did his best not to fucking rock on the plug. He knew he was a mess; he could tell by Obi's smirk. He was sweaty and flushed and looking like the needy little sub-slut.

"Okay there, Howard?" Obi asked, but Howard knew what he was really asking. He was asking if Howard could handle this.

"Fine," he said, smiling weakly. And he was for the first hour. He managed to hold himself together by the skin of his teeth—and if he panted a little too loudly or a whimper escaped his lips, everyone was too politic to say anything. Then Jackson accidently bumped into his chair when she got up to pour herself some water and Howard's concentration broke. He had enough presence of mind to grab Obi's jacket sleeve and tug. Obi leaned in so that Howard could whisper in his ear. "I can't. Obi, I can't anymore." 

Obi must have heard the desperation in Howard's voice, because he immediately stood up and clapped his hands together. "Ladies and gentleman, I hate to do this, but something critical just came up and I need to talk to Howard alone for a moment. If you would all step out a moment, we won't be long." 

Howard could see that nobody was fooled, but he didn't give a fuck. As soon as Obi closed the door on the last board member, Howard braced himself against the table and writhed. "Oh god, oh god, fuck me! Please, Obi, I need your cock, I need it right now!"

"Shh, easy, baby, Easy there. Keep your voice down, they'll hear." Obi undid Howard's pants and shoved them down, then lowered his panties.

"I don't care!" he wailed.

Obi pulled out the butt plug and slapped his ass. "Yes, you do! Plausible deniability, baby. Neither of us is ready for me to take over as CEO. Now shut the fuck up before I do something unpleasant, like shove this plug in your mouth."

Howard shoved the end of his tie into his mouth and bit down. He was so close; it wouldn't take long for him to come. He heard Obi's zipper being lowered, a rustle of cloth, then Obi slammed into him. He couldn't stop the cry that escaped his mouth. His toes curled; it was so fucking good.

Obi jackhammered into him relentlessly and Howard moved to meet the thrusts, hands scrambling against the smooth wood of the table. His pleasure crested too soon and before he knew it, he was splattering the table with his come and crying out Obi's name. It took another dozen harsh thrusts, then Obi roared out an orgasm, spilling into Howard for a good while before collapsing against his back.

Howard knew that this was going to get uncomfortable very quickly, but it didn't matter. He felt warm and safe and happy. "They heard that," he slurred, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

Obi huffed softly and sucked a bruise on Howard's neck. "Fuck plausible deniability. You ready for the backlash?"

Sub or not, he was still a Stark. "Was born ready."


End file.
